


Scaredy Cat

by FallenFurther



Series: Transforming Tracys AU [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Cat, Cat/Human Hybrids, CatJohn, Dogs, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Puppy!Alan, PuppyAlan, References to Thunderbirds, Scaredy Cat, Thunderbirds are Go! - Freeform, Whump, bark, cat!john, jump scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: Alan is bored and Cat!John in snoozing in the sun. It happens.
Relationships: Alan Tracy/John Tracy, Alan Tracy/Scott Tracy
Series: Transforming Tracys AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616599
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Scaredy Cat

The ginger cat was lying on the floor, snoozing in the sun. This was one of the things John loved the most about his cat form. He could relax for hours in the tropical sun without risk of sunburn. No sun cream, no lotions and no painful red burns. He loved the way it warmed his body. John stretched and rolled over, letting his other side feel the sun's rays. If he was forced down from Five, he might as well make the most of it. 

*****

Alan was bored. There had been no rescues for two days and Gordon was in England with Penelope. He stretched as he headed to the lounge, the hours he'd spent gaming making his limbs stiff. He was hoping someone would be around to who could play with him. As Alan entered the lounge area he stopped, eyes falling on the ginger tom. The thought crossed his mind and he smiled to himself. He quietly crept away and back to his room. Alan pulled his clothes off and concentrated. His body transformed and he was a puppy. He'd hoped as he grew so would when he transformed, but Alan feared he always was going to be a small dog. It annoyed Alan, especially when he stood next to Virgil during the full moon, but there was nothing he could do about it. 

Alan crept out of his room and down the stairs to the living room. As he approached, he slowed down and concentrated on each step. A quick look up confirmed the ginger tom was still there. Alan place his paws down on the pads, trying to keep his claws from hitting the wood. John may be asleep, but it didn't mean he couldn’t wake up. He stalked up behind the cat, his eyes fixed on the ginger furball. Alan stopped when he was within a meter of his brother, not daring to risk another step. Alan inhaled, held the breath in his throat, before letting it out in the loudest bark he could muster. 

The reaction was instantaneous. The ginger cat flew into the air with a shriek, its fur standing on end. The howl made Alan step back, fully aware of John's cat claws. John landed on all fours, hair and tail still on end and hissed at Alan. Alan laughed, which came out as yapping. John raised his paw, claws gleaming ready to strike, instinct taking over his actions as adrenaline rushed through his veins. 

Footsteps came running and Scott appeared behind John. Alan watched as Scott scooped up the hissing cat and attempted to settle it in his arms. The look Scott gave him quietened Alan's yaps and stilled his tail. Knowing he'd been caught, Alan settled his head on his paws and peered up at his brother, eyes begging for forgiveness. Scott had managed to flatten the ginger fur, though John was far from settled. The glare, and this cat could glare, that John gave him over Scott's arm gave Alan the shivers. 

"Alan." Scott's voice was stern. "You shouldn't scare John like that."

Alan rolled his eyes. John was way too easy to startle. So much for cats having nine lives. Scott's eyes locked on his, only for the stare to be broken as John's claws sank into his sleeve. 

"Argh! John! Claws!" Scott squawked. 

John yowled at Scott, before climbing into his shoulder and jumping to the ground. The cat slowly strutted away, turning before he left the room to give Alan one last glare. That did it for Alan. He was up off the floor with a bark and ran after the cat. He was certain he could have caught up with John had Scott not wrapped his arms around his small body and picked him up. 

"Woe there, sport. No chasing the cat."

Alan slumped in Scott's arms. He hates how easy it was for his brothers to pick him up. Alan felt Scott sigh. He held still as Scott rearranged him and carried him towards the study. Alan whined. He wanted to be human now, but there was nothing nearby to cover himself with. 

"I was planning to catch up on paperwork today. And yes, there is always paperwork to catch up on. Though I'm not being hounded for it yet."

Scott carried Alan into the study and shifted Alan onto one arm. A twist of the head and Alan watched as Scott pulled open one of the drawers of a cabinet. It was full of dog toys and other dog related things. Alan watched as his brother pulled out a red collar and brought it up to his neck. He started to fuss, knowing too well that he couldn't transform back safely with it on. Scott held him tight and secured it with ease. Alan whined. 

"If you want to be a puppy you can do so properly, and not just to scare the life out of John!"

Scott released his grip allowing Alan to slip down onto the floor. He scratched at the collar knowing it wouldn't budge. He plonked himself down, annoyed that he had gotten himself into such a compromising situation. He lay there sulking. 

A ball bounced in front of him. Alan ignored it. The ball bounced in front of him again. Alan raised his head. The ball bounced up and down again. Okay, the temptation was there. He prepared. The ball came down, hit the floor and Alan pounced. He snapped it out the air. He trotted a few steps, with it in his mouth, in triumph, then turned when he heard his brother chuckle. Scott was standing above him, face full of glee. It had been so long since Alan had seen his brother like this that he wagged his tail furiously. This only made Scott chuckle more. 

“Come on, Alan. Let’s go for a walk.” 

Scott headed out the room, a frisbee and tug-rope in hand. Alan bounded after him. Sure, it was a little annoying that he was being forced to stay a pup, but he wouldn’t miss time with Scott like this for the world.


End file.
